The present disclosure relates to a method for operating a slave, to a device for operating a slave, and to a corresponding computer program product.
In a conventional bus system, a bus user master controls a number of bus user slaves. The master monitors a structure of the bus and communicates with the slaves. The slaves are dependent on the master and do not perform any action without previous command from the master. When a new slave is added to the bus system, it is necessary that the master detects this and adapts a communication routine of the bus.